Xanax
by Jazz Hinder
Summary: Its basically just a story on an OC that has very little to due with the actual show... its my first Fanfic so please be gentle with the comments... and the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story


**I started writing it when I was in 5th grade soooooo, whatever**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ The piercing sound of Jazz's alarm clock went off and, instinctively, she woke. Pausing and at the same twisted time, continuing the beautiful nightmare she was having. Switching off the cheap alarm, she stared ahead at the time.

"Oh, #$%!" She rudely spewed. She had Dr. Crowler first thing after breakfast… and breakfast was already over. Jazz looked at her dorm partner, Atticus, to see if he was still sleeping. Unsurprisingly, he was. Atticus, Alexis Rhodes's older brother, was in the Obelisk Blue house, which made him one of the top duelists in Duel Academy. Chuckling to herself, Jazz thought about how Atticus could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted too. Jazz hopped out of bed and walked around with the pristine gossamer footfall of a cat on plush carpet. But in reality, in an attempt to be quiet, she tripped around noisily towards her wardrobe. Once she finally reached her wardrobe and got out her outfit for the day, Jazz started to change out of her pajamas.

"Chazz… what are you doing with… Alexis…?" Atticus mumbled sleep-talking while having an _obviously_ disturbing dream. "What the heck?" Jazz thought to herself as she slipped on her underclothes. She didn't know Chazz and Alexis were like that, she thought Chazz was gay.

"Gross! STRAIGHT!" Jazz outbursted with a fit of laughter and unfortunately this loud disturbance did not go unnoticed by Atticus's ears. Falling out of his bed, he stared straight at Jazz and her bedraggled underclothes.

"Jazz…?" Atticus inquired droopily, not really knowing the answer to his own question. [since he was still half asleep.] Jazz took this opportunity to shove on her oversized dorm shirt, as she was half naked, and run straight into the bathroom to hopefully change in peace. She locked the door immediately. Upon hearing the familiar _click_, she was ensured of her privacy.

"Just another disadvantage of having a public dorm*," Jazz stated aloud to no one. She then dressed hurriedly and parsed herself in the small mirror. The only thing that really popped out about her was her violet eyes. They seemed to suck your soul right in if you looked too closely. Just like a typical Asians, her hair was as flat as a young girl's chest and jet black like a demon's eye. Her skin though, was a bit paler than others'. Her color skyme was as black as her disposition but a little more faded due to over usage. Her dorms' clothes, the ones she was forced to wear, were bright yellow with some splashes of white. To add more to the horrendous uniform, it didn't help to emphasize her feminine "curves" which were really more like undulations that ran along her side. Her wrist band was wooly and black and looked and smelled like it covered a bad secret. (Not to say it didn't.) Finally, she turned away from her own reflection in embarrassment and disapproval.

A few minutes later in Crowler's classroom…

"Now class," Crowler began, "get out a notebook and a pen to copy the dueling situation I have printed out perfectly on the board." But what everyone else heard was,

"Now class, I'm the snobbiest he/she that ever dressed like a clown!"

After Dr. Crowler's lecture on something everybody already knew, the different kind of spell cards, he stuck up his nose and sneered something that made the whole 3rd year class of Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks groan as if they were an old tree. The bell rang, and as Jazz walked out the door Atticus caught up with her and asked, "Do you know what the assignment was that Crowler gave us?"

"What assignment?" She answered as innocently as possible. Atticus continued to follow Jazz like a lost puppy until they were violently separated by the daily swarm of fangirls in the cafeteria crowd. However, Jazz paid no heed to this and lined up in the lunchroom to see what the meal was today. How "lucky" was she for it to be sandwich day the first day of the semester, which was turning out to smell worse then hell? Picking out the first sandwich she saw, Jazz then got some apple juice. She then decided to occupy the empty table at the far end of the lunchroom to avoid a certain someone. Right as she sat down she heard an Obelisk newb cry out, "YES!" …Apparently you can get the "golden egg" sandwich. Jazz took the first bite of her own combination. Gross, pig snot and cabbage. Just as Jazz decided to retch out her 'sandwich,' Atticus appeared beside Jazz and helped himself to a seat. Jazz completely ignored him and looked around the smelly cafeteria as entertainment. She saw a guy in the Ra Yellow dorms riding his horse, erm, chair. She believed this guy was called "Sebastian," he had a British accent, and was some kind of super card genius. She also saw a group of Slifer newbs talking about something non-existent. Plus, some other obvious clicks. You know, the rich click, the poor click, the nerdy click, fat, smart, and the fan-girl click (half of whom were glaring at her and Atticus while the other half were having daydreams about Zane Truesdale). The last thing she noticed before returning to her tray of slob was Dr. Crowler eyeing Chazz Princeton, the star of the rich click, lustfully.

Chazz got up and then decided to pull an idiot move by walking down the aisle Jazz and Atticus were assembled in. Jazz stuck out her foot, ninja-like, and Chazz, of course, toppled right over it and landed flat on his face on his mystery sandwich. Atticus sweat-dropped in disbelief and turned slowly around while Jazz just acted oblivious to the whole thing.

"Oh No, my _poor _student!" Dr. Queer, I mean, Crowler, squealed in his Michael Jackson-ish voice as he watched his _poor_ student get up. Chazz pounced up to his feet and glared straight at the back of her head. She turned around with a blank look and asked nonchalantly if he needed something. Anyone could have told Chazz wanted to smack Jazz's eyeliner right off her face, but "surprisingly" Atticus shot straight up out of his seat and projected a little too loudly, "I did it!" Jazz slapped herself on the forehead and mumbled "What an idiot…"

"WHAT?!" Dr. Crowler and Chazz bellowed in unison, leaving their mouths ajar in astonishment.

Jazz just turned back around and tuned out the rest of the fight, which happened to be pretty much impossible, considering everybody was paying attention to it. The only people who weren't in any mood to watch a fight was a certain fangirl paying an extreme amount of attention to Zane Truesdale, the bluenette seated next to her, Zane Truesdale -who was paying much more, even immense, attention to his sandwich- and Sebastian, who was putting all his efforts into playing "horsy" with a… SLIFER RED?! Anyway, the fight sadly ended when Chancellor Sheppard walked in.

"I demand to know what this entire ruckus is about," the chancellor commanded completely unaware.

"Chancellor, thank **goodness** you're here! That dangerous ghoul-girl over there tripped my _poor_ student, probably fracturing something!!! I want her expelled _immediately!!!_" Dr. Crowler whined; he enjoyed being a hypochondriac, _all_ of the time.

"Well, let's hear _her_ side of the story before we do anything dramatic, doctor."

"NO!" Dr. Crowler yelped like a disobedient child, "that BRAT needs to get out of here along with that _boy_!" The fangirl table gasped at Dr. Q's erroneous statement of having Atticus out of the lunchroom.

"Would you like to leave as well?" Chancellor Sheppard asked Dr. Crowler with a cautious air of authority, yet still completely calm.

"You two, go to my office." Chancellor directed these words at Jazz and Atticus and returned his focus on Dr. Crowler. Jazz bolted up out of her seat and flew out of there as quick as her feet could carry her; the Chancellor's calmness scared the living crap out of her. Atticus caught up, easily, with Jazz and they scampered to the Chancellor's office together.

Finally, they arrived to the office and Jazz saw her best friend Renee, sitting comfortably on a couch cushion, doodling. Jazz thought it was really strange how this was the first place she'd seen her friend all day.

*option dorms for the 'special situation' students... Ex. If you are an orphan or too poor to pay for a regular dorm or have been in some sort of 'situation' at the academy

_End of Chapter 1_

**Author's note: Okay first, I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters or the idea of Duel Academy. Second, only one person in this story is supposed to resemble a person and that character is Renee. She knows who she is. Third, COMMENT PLEASE!!!! Any comment is appreciated, good or bad, but no hate mail. Thank you for reading!


End file.
